Family Ties
by Otaku-Okami
Summary: Post-manga. Canon. A collection of various family-related themes in the KKJ universe.
1. Surprises

An ancient song could be heard, along with creaking horses from the old carousel nearby. Maron smiled and twirled gracefully, as her brown hair tousled in a strong gush of wind.

"Come on, Chiaki!" she called cheerfully to her husband. "We're almost there!"

"Maron, I already know where we're at. I can hear the carousel. Blindfolding me won't help you with your little surprise."

"What are you talking about?" Maron said, trying not to giggle.

"This is where you told me the truth about your parents. You can't lie to me, Maron. There's something you haven't told me," the young man said, pulling the bandana away from his face. "Well, what is it?"

"Not going to tell you yet," she sang. "Let's go on the carousel!"

Chiaki sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine." He gently picked Maron up and carried her in a bridal style towards the direction of the carousel.

There were few things in life Chiaki would deny Maron. If he could afford everything, he'd spoil her. After all, she had an awful childhood. If it were possible, he'd try to make up for everything her mother and father didn't do with her as a child. But that wasn't his job. He wasn't a parent.

"You seem awfully thoughtful," Maron commented. "What are you thinking about?"

"The in-laws."

Maron frowned. While her parents had tried to make good with her, Chiaki still hadn't entirely forgiven them. "It's not their fault. It was mine. That's what Fin said. And as soon as I sealed Maou, they were together again. She didn't lie to me about that. Yes, they weren't the best of parents, but they tried to make amends."

Maron's frown grew into a sly grin. "And that's what we're going to do. Try to be the best of parents that we can be."

"What are you talking about?" he said, almost dropping his wife.

"Might want to put me down."

He did.

Maron took Chiaki's hand and gently squeezed it. "Ready to be a papa?"

"Not really… You're not scared?" Chiaki asked, his hands trembling anxiously.

Maron shook her head. "Of course I am. But with you at my side… I can do anything."

"Well, I'm here to stay."


	2. Birth

"Pretty sure it's time," Maron whispered.

"It's too early," Chiaki groaned. He glanced towards the window. It was still dark out. "You sure about this? That is what you said the last two times…"

Maron shot daggers at her husband as she attempted to sit up, a process that had become more difficult within the last few months. "Listen, you're interning right now. I'm pretty sure you don't want to make house calls now." She winced, gritting her teeth. Of course, _that_ made her overly protective husband leap out of bed. _Honestly, you think logic would be more effective._ "Help me get up."

"Y-Yes." Chiaki dashed over to her side, assisting Maron in standing up. He would have carried her out to the car had it been up to him, but Maron refused.

"It's not comfortable anymore. Nothing is at this point," she told him. "My feet and back are killing me, nothing I like to wear fits anymore, and I can barely keep any food down. At least Miyako had no problem with that last one. All she wanted to do was eat hotcakes."

"Don't forget about her..." Chiaki paused. He wanted to ensure that he said the right thing. If he didn't, Maron might start crying. Or yelling. He wasn't sure what was worse at this point. "...Bad temper."

Ignoring Chiaki's comment, she rested a hand on her swollen middle as she gazed out the car window. _Kami-sama, I know you can't grant wishes or intervene in human affairs, but I know you can see what is happening. Please watch over us._

"Maron, we're here." Chiaki lent a hand to Maron, who happily accepted it.

The wind roared. "Guess he really is looking out for us," Maron mused. She suddenly gasped as a contraction hit. "They're getting stronger. Let's go."

"Sorry, but I'm going to carry you from here."

Maron gave a quick shriek as a determined Chiaki picked her up and ran through various halls and corridors. _It's a good thing he knows his way around… _

"Ah, Maron-san, it's good to see you," Kaiki exclaimed, as soon as the couple found the maternity ward. "A word, Chiaki?"

Chiaki looked at Maron for permission. She nodded in reply as a young nurse escorted her to the delivery room.

"I can't talk now, Dad. Maron needs me—I promised her I wouldn't leave her side. She's probably terrified."

"I would say you are more afraid than she is. Just look at the way she carries herself—so confident and proud. She has grown up a lot since we first met." Kaiki cleared his throat. "Listen, Chiaki, we all make mistakes. I just wanted to take a minute to apologize for any I've made as a parent. I know we had our differences, and I am truly sorry for that. I would really like to be involved in my grandchild's life, so if there were anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. Anyways, you may go ahead and do what you must."

Chiaki swallowed his pride, and then nodded. "Thanks, Dad." He turned around and ran as quickly as his legs could carry him.

"Maron?" She was nowhere to be seen.

"She just left the delivery room a moment ago. I do believe she's in 101 with your daughter."


	3. Hold

Maron cradled her newborn daughter, crooning softly. Although she had been born strong and healthy, the doctors noticed something was off. She wouldn't open her right hand from a fist of her own accord. Through it had initially worried Maron, she had soon discovered why this was so.

If she gently placed a finger for her to grasp, her daughter opened her fist for a quick second or so, revealing a simple black earring, but then closed it just as swiftly.

"Maron, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to leave you alone. It was an accident."

"It's okay, Chiaki." Maron smiled weakly at her husband. "I'm fine. And so is she. There's something I want to show you. Hold her for a second?"

She carefully transferred the resting child from her arms into her husband's arms. "Okay, watch her right fist." Maron snuck a finger near their daughter's hand. The baby dropped the earring and began to cry. "Here, hand that back to me."

Chiaki handed her back to Maron. He picked up the item and looked it over carefully. "It's definitely Access' earring. Fin…"

Maron looked as though she was about to burst into tears. "She came back to us," she said hoarsely. She slipped the earring back into the newborn's fist. Almost immediately, their daughter stopped crying.

"May I hold her again?"

She nodded. "Of course. She's yours, too." Maron watched her husband look thoughtfully over the baby, and then glance back in her direction. "What are you thinking about?"

"I've got two beautiful girls to protect now. Maron and… Fin?"


	4. Christening

"I don't think 'Fin' quite fits, though… We didn't exactly discuss names, did we?" Maron noted.

"Don't blame me. You're the one who wanted the gender to be a surprise."

"I'm not blaming you. I just found it funny that we had everything else prepared, except a name." Maron's mind wandered back to when they had realized that they would need to make a nursery in their apartment. Luckily, with her parents being into design and architecture, they were more than happy to give the couple all the needed supplies and assistance for doing such a thing.

"Even though she's Fin to us, I think that's almost too strange of a name. We'd get too many questions. It's English, right?"

"Something like that," Chiaki muttered.

"Besides, what if it bothers Shinji that he isn't called Access anymore? I think that might bother him if she was called Fin…"

"What did Access say her name used to be? You know, before she was an angel."

"Natsuki." Maron looked to her husband for his approval.

Chiaki smiled at his daughter. "Welcome back, Natsuki." His smile didn't last long when Natsuki started to cry.

"Guess she's still getting used to it," Maron laughed.


	5. Motherhood

A gentle knock resounded from the door. "One minute," Maron called, attempting to button up her pajama shirt—a rather difficult task with Natsuki slung in her arms.

To Maron's surprise, her mother opened the door. "I said to wait a minute. What are you doing here? You're here earlier than I thought."

"Aren't you packed yet? Goodness, you're hardly even dressed." Koron seemed shocked. "You'd better get ready—your husband can't seem to wait much longer. He won't stop talking about you and Natsuki. I thought for sure Miyako was going to take him out at some point."

"Sorry, Mom… Natsuki was hungry. I think Chiaki can wait a few more minutes. He's going to have to be more patient."

Koron nodded. "Not going to disagree there. Do you want me to hold Natsuki so you can get dressed?"

"Yes, please."

Koron began to talk to Natsuki: "What a pretty granddaughter I have! Natsuki, you have so much going for you: a brave mama and a protective papa who will do anything for you. I didn't give your mama much when she was growing up, and everyday that goes by that I regret not being there for her."

"Mom…" Maron was tearing up. She knew every word that her mother said was true. "Mom, we can start over. You and Dad have already done a great job of that. And you can visit Natsuki as much as you like and you can come help…"

"Maron, it's really great to hear that, but it's not our job to raise Natsuki. It was our job to raise you." Koron wiped her daughter's tears away with her thumb. "We had our differences, but for some reason they got in the way of you. Promise me you'll be there for your daughter."

"Of course, but…"

"No buts. You look beautiful in that dress, and that husband of yours will not be happy if he sees you've been crying. Let's go home."


	6. Homecoming

The ride back home with her mother felt much shorter than the one towards the hospital.

"How's little Natsuki doing back there?" Koron asked.

Maron glanced at her daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in her car seat. "She's fine. I hope she'll have a little time to rest."

"Probably not for much longer. Looks like your friends and Chiaki are here to greet the two of you."

Koron was right. Chiaki, Miyako, Yamato, and Shinji all were standing outside of the apartment building. "Here, I'll get the door for you."

Maron slid out of the car, eager to see her friends.

"I told you, she doesn't look like she was pregnant just three days ago," Miyako commented. Maron raised an eyebrow and continued to walk on.

"Hush, this isn't about your old rivalries right now. Maron-san, you look lovely," Yamato replied, resulting in a glare from Miyako.

"Thanks, Minazuki-kun."

She dodged Chiaki's attempt at a hug for a moment.

"I'll be right over, Chiaki. Now, where's Shinji?"

"Hi, Maron," the child said. There were times that Maron had trouble recalling that Shinji and Access Time were not entirely the same people, as they both had similar mannerisms (and without a doubt, a love for hotcakes). After all, she and Jeanne d'Arc were definitely not the same. They certainly did not have the same lifestyles or even similar personalities.

"Shinji, I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Your baby?"

He carefully peered over the bundle of blankets as Maron bent over. "Why does your baby wanna meet me?"

"Well… You've already met. You see, Chiaki and I had some trouble trying to get her to open her hand." Maron then opened up the infant's fist, revealing a black earring. "Does this look familiar?"

"F-Fin?"

"Yes. But now her name's 'Natsuki.'"

"Will ya marry me, Natsuki?!" Shinji exclaimed. Natsuki gave a high-pitched shriek.

Miyako and Yamato looked horrified while Maron and Chiaki tried their best to stifle their laughter.


	7. Wish

"I had no idea babies cried this much. It hasn't even been a week since you two came home," Chiaki complained. "Whose turn is it to check on her, anyways?"

Maron rolled over to look her husband in the eye, causing the bed to creak. "Not sure. I think I'll go over and see how she's doing." She walked over to the nursery, yawning.

"Natsuki, you're keeping Papa up. He's got more interning to do tomorrow." _I'm sure explaining to your five-day-old daughter why she needs to sleep will work. _"Wonder if you're hungry, but I fed you about an hour or two ago. I don't want to upset your tummy. Doesn't smell like you need to be changed…" Maron leapt as nearly silent footsteps snuck up behind her. "Chiaki, I thought you were trying to sleep! You scared me!"

"I _was_, but you were making just as much noise talking to Natsuki. What did she need?"

"Nothing from the looks of things. Is it possible she needs to sleep closer to us? I hate having to leave her in here by herself. She's so little…"

"No idea. I might call my dad to see if he might be able to provide us with more advice."

"Really? I thought you and your dad still didn't get along. He's really tried to open up to you, you know."

"We don't, really. But… I guess I don't want him to miss out on Natsuki's life. Actually, he pulled me aside the day she was born. That's why I couldn't be holding your hand or whatever you needed me to do—he talked for…" A soft snore interrupted Chiaki. "Maron?"

Maron had fallen asleep leaning over Natsuki's crib.

He shook his head in mild disbelief. "Natsuki, Papa will be right back." Chiaki left the room momentarily, and returned with two sets of thick blankets. "Sorry, Maron, but I can't have you sleeping like that."

"Wha—?" Maron blinked drowsily. "Sorry, I didn't think I was sleeping… But I guess I was."

"Let's sleep out here. Maybe I'll get some appreciation for your parents' sense of décor."

The family of three slept beneath glow-in-the-dark stars glued to the ceiling of the room. Before she succumbed to slumber, Maron could have sworn she saw one of them, further away from a large cluster on the indigo ceiling, blink a few times, then fade into the darkness. _Kami-sama, I don't need a wish. I have everything I've always wished for right here in this room._


	8. Visitors

Miraculously, Natsuki slept through the remainder of the night without making a fuss.

"Maron?" Chiaki murmured. His wife was still asleep, snoring softly_. _He couldn't help but smile at his wife._ It's strange, _he mused, glancing towards Natsuki's crib. _I never would have thought I could love someone other than Maron this strongly... _

The kitchen's clock began to chime. "It's time to get up…" Careful not to wake his wife, Chiaki made his way to the kitchen, rummaging through the pantry for some hotcake mix. A soft knock on the apartment door interrupted his actions, causing some pots and pans to clatter.

"Shinji…" he grumbled. He opened the door, and did a double take. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Aren't I allowed to drop by and see my granddaughter before I go to work?" Kaiki asked nervously. Chiaki had to admit; it was very unlike his father to sound even a little hesitant.

"I'm inclined to say no, but I'll make an exception just this once. Just be quiet, Maron and Natsuki are…"

"Right over here. You might want to be a little more quiet the next time you try to make breakfast," Maron sighed, shaking her head.

Chiaki grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Sorry, but a promise is a promise. I've stuck by it over the last four years or so. Crap, he'll be here any minute and I haven't even started cooking…"

Maron rolled her eyes. "I apologize for your son's actions in advance. I know he probably won't any time soon. Anyways, you're here to see Natsuki, right? Follow me."

She led Kaiki to the nursery. Kaiki gaped as he admired the room. It was definitely small, but the deep blue walls and stars almost made it seem bigger than it was.

"Your parents helped make this room, correct?"

"Yes—is it that obvious?" Maron recalled that Kaiki had an interest in art and design.

"No, not at all. It's completely different than their typical style. It's certainly changed over the last… Oh, six or seven years since they've returned to Japan. It looks beautiful."

"I'm sure they'd love to hear that. They worked really hard setting all of this up for us." Maron turned her attention away from the nursery and back towards her daughter, scooping Natsuki up into her arms. "Why don't you sit down for a moment? She's easier to hold if you're sitting down." Maron offered a plush chair to her father-in-law, who gratefully accepted it, sinking into it. "You ready to hold her?"

Kaiki nodded as Maron placed the child into his arms. Kaiki's brow furrowed as he looked at his granddaughter. "She doesn't look much like you or Chiaki, does she?"

Maron remained silent, unsure of what she should say. _It's not like I can tell him that she's the reincarnation of an angel..._

"Actually, she reminds me of my wife—Chiaki's mother. Does Chiaki ever talk about her?"

"Not very often," Maron admitted. "He says she died when he was young, but he doesn't bring her up into conversation."

"Yes, well, the two of them were very close, so it doesn't surprise me. I wasn't a very good father to him after she died. Has Chiaki ever told you the reason he hates me?" Kaiki continued on. "I wanted him to have a mother, so I continued to marry, divorce, and marry again. I never once even asked him if he would have wanted one. I was stupid and selfish."

"You were trying to look out for him, Kaiki-san. That's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, you have been a much better father in the last few years than you know." She dropped her voice into a whisper. "Between you and me, Chiaki was thinking about calling you last night. Natsuki has not been sleeping well over the past few weeks. I think our daughter will be a huge opening for the two of you to start fresh."

Kaiki and Maron returned to the kitchen, where they found Shinji and Chiaki glaring at each other. "Okay, boys, what happened while we were away?"

Shinji started to bawl. "Chiaki doesn't want to make me pancakes anymore!"

"Whatever happened to a promise is a promise, Chiaki?"

"Our daughter happened, that's what."


End file.
